Dielectric fluids such as silicon and carbon based oils are commonly used for high voltage insulation in pulsed and DC applications, such as compact accelerators, over solid insulation due to their reasonable breakdown strengths, low conductivity, self-healing properties, and allowance for disassembly. One problem with dielectric fluids, however, is the generation of leakage currents caused by the motion of dielectric oil (electro-hydrodynamic current-carrying flows) around the high-voltage components. In contrast, solid dielectrics are not vulnerable to such current carrying flows, and can potentially provide significantly higher breakdown strengths and resistivity. At the same time, however, solid insulators lack the self-healing capability (reparability) and flexibility of liquid insulators, and also require careful potting to avoid air bubbles. The serviceable properties of liquid insulation are important especially in experiments and devices where frequent changes, servicing, or breakdowns are likely to occur.